


Through a Fine Eye

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of glass reveals more than a Working by the fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Fine Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 30th 2006. For trobadora who asked for "Coldfire, Gerald's telescope."

The telescope was one of the things he'd taken with him when he had left Merentha Castle. Aside from a few precious tomes of knowledge, it was his most prized possession.

 

It had taken three years to find all its pieces and even then he didn't really have an idea of what it was he hoped to assemble. The frame and tubes were found in an old antique shop, the lenses were part of the private collection of a crystal collector who'd foolishly believed the glass lenses had been formed by the fae, and so on. Not until he'd found a book describing telescopes and their function, with a very useful illustration, had he known what a treasure he'd acquired.

 

Inscribing runes and sigils to ward the instrument against the fae had been a moderately easy task. The aftermath of that Working though... was something Gerald Tarrant had not foreseen.

 

When he'd stepped into that circle, he had felt... _fear_. An almost incomprehensible, overwhelming amount of fear.

 

It didn't take long for him to understand its cause.

 

Within that circle, Gerald had lost the one defining trait that made him the man he was.

 

_Adept_.

 

He had always strived towards achieving the Church's Dream. The Unification of human will and hope, enough to tame this hostile planet. He had not thought it thoroughly, what it would mean to him and his kind.........

 

.................. The Hunter watched the woman and the priest descend the stairs from his observatory.

 

A wry, yet wicked smile touched his pale face.

 

It was fortunate for him that the priest didn't possess one treacherous bone in his body. The man had just missed a fine opportunity to kill his Church's greatest enemy.

 

_Our day will come, Reverend Vryce._ Gerald watched the man reach with one hand to steady Ciani for the steps were high and steep. _But not today._

 

A strange glow of pleasure warmed the Hunter's hollow chest at the thought.

 

~ End ~


End file.
